1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative bows and more particularly pertains to a new bow assembly and method of making for providing a simple yet elegant decoration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative bows is known in the prior art. More specifically, decorative bows heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,750; U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,687; U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,455; U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,640; U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,023; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,574.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bow assembly and method of making. The inventive device includes a plurality of ribbon pieces each having a unique length and a pair of coupling members.
In these respects, the bow assembly and method of making according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a simple yet elegant decoration.